Help:Established Standards
These are the basic guidelines for this Wikipedia's rules. Keep in mind that these are subject to change with/without prior notice. Basic Rules 1) Don't flame, insult or troll people, either on their articles, talk pages, forum or chat. This includes calling them names for using characters from other animes unknowingly. You will do well to keep in mind that some members may not watch certain anime and will search for pictures at random. 2) If you use anything from other Wikias, make sure you credit them. Do not just copy/paste stuff from there either. 3) Do not edit other people's pages unless you are fixing spelling or other errors. Vandalizing another person's page will result in a 2 week ban from this Wiki. Repeated offenses will result in a permanent ban, depending on severity. (If you are fixing templates and other things, that's alright; just make sure you let them know. We try to promote uniformity so that all of the stuff here uses the same templates easier to fix, also) 4) Do not post pornography/explicit images (either in Wikia pages including your user page and/or avatar). This includes, but isn't limited to: animal intercourse (horse breeding), obscene gestures, nudity, racial/sex slurs, etc. the Wikia staff or admins on other sites will probably tell you about any obscenities on your Wikia profile since it's server-wide) 5) You are allowed to make anthro characters or ones that are beyond description, such as beings with a thousand eyes, hands, in contorted shapes, etc. Heck, if you want to borrow part of the 5Ds BG pagebook and make diving animals, that's fine too. Just make sure you follow all of the rules for them: no nudity (having no shirt/top on is okay; no undergarments isn't unless this is a full animal or some inhuman creature). If you have any questions about this, please see a staff member. That means, if you want to make anthro rabbits, etc. like what you see in certain parts of 5Ds BG, then go ahead. You may even make a werewolf character if you want; just make sure you tone down things to PG-13/PG-15 level. Card Pages 1) For non-Xyz/Dark Synchro monsters, printed Levels shouldn't exceed 12 (or -12 in the case of Dark Synchros). Xyz Monsters shouldn't exceed Rank 12, though there is an exception to this rule in the form of a [http://yugioh.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orders_13_Etheric_Amen Rank 13 monster. (In essence, monsters shouldn't have more than 12 Level/Rank stars on a normal basis, but there is room for exceptions as noted in the provided link). 2) No cards with a printed original ATK and DEF over 5000 points. There shouldn't be any cards with a negative ATK/DEF either (though this part is obvious). 3) The card's OCG (official card grammar) should be at the same level as Konami's (proper punctuation and OCG terms). If you require help, feel free to ask me and I'll fix it to the best of my ability. Try to use the most recent version if possible; I know that the ZEXAL era OCG is a bit confusing to some, so if you wish to use the 5Ds version, go ahead. still getting used to it as well even after an entire year or so 4) Anyone can edit your card(s), so don't be alarmed if you see a difference. Most of the time, it may be just some minor fixes with OCG and/or other stuff you missed. If it's anything major and you didn't want it changed, leave message and I'll revert it back. If you do edit a person's card, make sure you comment on the changes (or if you are unable to change, then tell them what needs to be fixed) 5) Have fun making your cards. Remember, you're allowed to do plenty of things here, except swear of course. 6) Other series sets will be allowed, but be sure you're allowed to use them (it helps to leave a link to the image as credit). 7) No violence, sex, drugs, etc. allowed on cards. Unfortunately, this also includes Naruto Sexy Jutsu, etc. 8) If you want to create a custom Attribute/Type/Subtype, please let me know on my talk page and I'll look it over. If I do approve, you'll be allowed to create the pages for them. However, you are responsible for updating the type pages, etc. for them. Otherwise, check if you can use one of the types that exist already. (If you want to make a Devil-type card, use Fiend b/c they mean pretty much the same thing; and the TCG uses it b/c of religious connotations) 9) Cards MUST be in English (you can use other languages too within the alt. lore, but English is REQUIRED). In the event you use another language, make sure it is accurate as possible. 10) You may use pics of anime characters for cards, but don't explicitly name a card after them. In short, if you use a pic of Pikachu, do not name said card "Pikachu". If you add something extra, then that's fine. (You can use my Psychic Dragon monsters as a example of stuff you CAN do; I based some cards off of the Eon twins, however they aren't simply named with their one-word names) Personally, I don't want to enforce this rule but it's here because some of the anime companies or manga-ka may decide to be hard-head and claim copyright infringement even though it is explicitly said that we do not claim ownership to anything posted unless stated otherwise. 11) No Joke Cards (i.e. do not make cards based off of YGOTAS, trollface, Y U no, etc.) 12) You can remake existing cards, but make sure you differentiate it from the real one. For example, if you decide to redo Stardust Dragon, call the page Stardust Dragon (Your username). 13) Try to follow the Rule of 2000/3000/5000 rules, so your cards don't come off as uber broken. 14) Don't repost stuff from the original Yugioh Wikia. Yes, I copy/pasted a few pages from over there, but that's to check if templates here are running like they should be. (Again, if you use stuff from them, credit) Trivia 1) Numbers rule: If you make a Number (with/out a pic), you are free to put down the inspiration for it (how do you think the particular one was added). Please remember that the card's creator may change any theories if it disagrees with they put. 2) If a card is 5th or farther in its Archetype, don't mention it in its page b/c it is relatively difficult to keep track of all members with that notaton. If it's the 1st through 3rd, then go ahead (4th is a bit iffy, but shouldn't be a problem). If it's a member of a sub-Archetype, go ahead. 3) Cross-references are allowed; just make sure they are appropriate. If a card is based on character from another series, go ahead and reference it. (i.e. In the case of , if you must reference its similarities to MLP, provided you keep it appropriate; you may do so). 4) Because this is a members-generated Wikia and all content is custom made by members, DO NOT use the Delete templates unless it is beyond reasonable doubt that it is simply a spam page. Character Pages 1) If you have a picture you want to use in template, use the CharacterInfobox template. Otherwise, use the CharacterDevelopment one. Try to avoid using the Infobox2 one until I try to simplify it because it's a bit messy though that's the template original Wikia uses. It is already coded for you; your job is to replace/fill in what is applicable to the character. 2) All pages need to have an introduction, biography, character design (if applicable), relationships and deck section (the actual decks have a separate page if there are 2 or more of them). Otherwise, you can just make a separate page for the Decks if a singular one is too long. For the Infobox template, if you add pic, make sure you put in that field. These are generally head-shot pics; any full-body ones can be placed in the design section. 3) You don't have to put their names in Japanese, but if you do, make sure to use the proper characters. Or you can do it like the Pokemon Wikia and use all kana. 4) If you put a character's age and opt to put a birthday for them, make sure you put the year down. That being said, this will apply ONLY if you specify a date for your fanfic. In the case of 5Ds BG, since I put the year for 2010/2011; I have to put birth years down. (You did realize that the original animes never mentioned a time period other than somewhere in the future; though 5Ds is implied to take place in 2021, which is 10 years AFTER the start of my series) 5) If you post pictures of your character's costumes, put them in a slideshow if there is more than 2 or 3 of them. (In the future, we may have a separate page for all characters and their costumes/outfits). I'd advise you keeping it to no bigger than 700px in height; that way, we can see your character's faces while in their outfits. 6) If you choose to put down their height and weight, be sure to include both the US customary and the metric measurements, since not all of us will use one or the other. To make it easy for you, the conversions that will be used on this Wikia are listed below: *1 kilogram = 2.25 pounds *30.48 centimeters = 1 foot/12 inches *2.54 cm = 1 inch *1 cm = .3937 inch However, the standard for lb/kg is 2.203:1 (we are using 2.25 because it is easier to calculate; plus some of us may have been taught with that conversion). Additionally, some people may use 2.5 cm = 1 foot; keep that in mind when you see the measurements up. Other Stuff Spelling All spelling is requested to be in American English since cards released in the TCG are printed in American English. For you Brits out there, if this goes against your wishes, I apologize in advance but just follow along. If you need a guide to differentiate USA/Brit English, use the table below. =Differences between American/British spellings = Common differences between American and British English spellings include: Capitalization Words considered to be proper nouns, proper adjectives etc. have their first letters capitalized, while common nouns, common adjectives etc. don't unless used at the start of the sentence. Some card game terminology is capitalized different than normal English. The capitalizations used in gameplay terminology should be used on this site. Gameplay terms which use all capital letters, include: * Attributes: LIGHT, DARK, FIRE, WATER, EARTH, WIND and DIVINE * ATK and DEF * FLIP (only when used at the beginning of Flip Effect Monsters' lores) Gameplay terms which begin in capital letters include: * Types e.g. Aqua, Beast-Warrior * Battle positions: Attack Position and Defense Position * Types of cards e.g. Trap Card, Normal Monster, Continuous Spell Card ** Types of Effect monster such as Gemini and Tuner do not capitalize the "m" in monster. * Types of Summons and Sets e.g. Normal Summon, Synchro Summon, Set * Phases and Steps e.g. End Phase, Damage Step * Decks: Main Deck, Extra Deck, Fusion Deck, Side Deck * Locations on the playing field. e.g. Graveyard, Monster Card Zone * Effect types: Quick Effect, Flip Effect * Spell Speeds * Types of games e.g. Duel, Match, Turbo Duel * Other words which are capitalized include: ** Attribute ** Battle Damage ** Tribute ** Type Gameplay terms which do not start with a capital letter, but are sometimes mistaken for starting with them include: * Battle (when used by itself) * Card (when used by itself) * Damage (when used by itself) * Damage calculation * Draw (The action, not the game result) * Hand * Monster (when used by itself or after types of Effect Monsters, such as Gemini or Tuner) * Remove from play Quotation marks In prose, card names are always written in quotation marks. e.g. "Dark Magician". When a portion of a card name that may refer to a group of cards is used, it is also written in quotation marks. e.g. "Elemental Hero". If the last word in a sentence is within quotation marks, the period is only placed inside the quotation marks if it is part of the material being quoted. If the period is not part of the quoted material it is left outside. The same applies for commas. This practice is known as logical punctuation. In the United States and Canada, it is more common to leave periods and commas inside the quotation marks irrespective of whether it is part of the material being quoted. This practice is known as traditional punctuation. Yu-Gi-Oh! cards use logical punctuation, so the same is usually used on this site. Examples: * Correct: This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady". * Incorrect: This card's name is treated as "Harpie Lady." ::(The period is not part of the source) * Correct: Chazz said "Cards are merely weapons." ::(The period is part of the source) * Correct: Chazz said that cards are "weapons". * Incorrect: Chazz said that cards are "weapons." ::(The period's presence in the source is uncertain and its usage within the quotation marks is unnecessary) In all major forms of English, whether question marks and exclamation marks go inside or outside the quotes depend on whether they are part of the material being quoted. Date formats On this Wikia, we are using the Gregorian calendar. You may use the other calenders, such as the ones for Islam 1 or Japan 24, etc. but you will need to give their equivalents. (For a reference, AT 1 corresponds to around 622 AD on the standard calendar; Heisei 24 is 2012 1988 from whatever year you want. Otherwise, check Wikipedia or other sites for their conversions. ) When writing dates, use the American date format of month-day-year (i.e. November 7, 2012). It's advised that you don't write it as 11/7/2012 because it may be read as July 11 to those who use the other system, even though we are explicitly implying use of the USA format. However, if you opt to use the latter format, we can't really stop you (but it should be obvious to others when they see something like 12/'13'/2012 that we are using US system) It is preferred that you use BC and AD instead of BCE or CE. (The official manga uses the Christian system of BC/AD so that's why we are using it here). You are allowed to use (B)CE if you want to be conservative and not offend persons of a non-Christian/Catholic faith, though we usually omit the CE/AD, or you can just write BC years as negative numbers if you don't want to use the BC/AD system, though it'll look strange. (In essence, if an event takes place on January 9, 1500 BC, you can write on the chapter page itself as January 9, - 1500)